


The process of falling in love

by Mintleaf31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintleaf31/pseuds/Mintleaf31
Summary: Edward begins to take notice of the new kid in town. He finds himself in conflict, battling his interest for this teen and his already established relationship with Bella. Cue a hormonal and existential teenage crisis, a hundred years too late.Meanwhile, Harry (A.K.A the new kid) has fun living a carefree life in his new home in the United States.





	The process of falling in love

Edward

The first time I saw the new kid was during lunch.

I was sitting with my family and Bella, accompanying her while she ate a salad. I had heard the buzz about him before, from the minds that surrounded me, but nothing clear, especially since I didn’t actually want to concentrate on any high schooler’s thoughts.  
He entered the cafeteria, followed by that moron Mike Newton (By the way, it is not because of any personal feelings towards Newton that I call him a moron. He is just that stupid. Thus, it is an objective use of the adjective and not a manifestation of my dislike. I am way too mature to invest any emotions or precious time on that teen.)  
I glanced at him out of curiosity. I already knew what he looked like from the snippets of thoughts I had caught during the morning: Pale, black-haired, dressed plainly in jeans and a hoodie. Nothing special. He was a good looking guy, but not something that would shock a vampire. Although I had to agree with a few of the thoughts I had heard: he did have amazing eyes, an almost impossible shade of emerald green.  
The teen silently walked towards the food bar with Mike, a small smile on his face, listening to the stupid idiot (Ok, maybe I did dislike him a little bit) ramble on about something probably stupid. He laughed at one of Newton’s dumb jokes and I absentmindedly thought that he had a pleasant laugh, a clear tinkling sound like one of the notes of my piano. I saw Mike puff up in pride (What a prick!). Then, Bella talked to me and I was distracted from my observations. In the back of my mind, I did hear a clear voice a few times during lunch, but I did not try and register the words that were spoken because I was too busy talking to Bella. I kept my mind open for any mentions of our family, as it is my duty to scan people’s thoughts to prevent anyone from discovering our secret, but no mention of “the Cullen’s” was made. The new kid did not look at us nor did he ask about our identities. He just sat with Mike and his friends, listening to them talk, quietly eating his meal.  
I continued chatting with Bella about what to do after school, the sound of a refreshing laugh ringing a few times in the periphery of my awareness. 

* * *

 I once again saw the new kid when he walked in my literature class.

He walked to the teacher’s desk and handed him a sign-in schedule with a smile. “Hello professor, my name is Harry and I am your new student,” he said. He was obviously British. Mr. Philipps, the English teacher, smiled in response and said the usual phrase all new kids get: “Welcome, why don’t you introduce yourself to the class?” Instead of showcasing nervousness or any other strong emotion, the new guy smiled at the teacher and then turned to us with the same gentle smile. “Hello everyone, my name is Harry Potter and I am new. I hope we will get along well.” His thoughts were a bit of a surprise. Teens are usually incapable of not being concerned with others; normally a new student would be aware of their classmates, glancing at their faces and possibly even judging their overall attractiveness, at least during their first meeting. However, the new kid looked at me and my classmates and thought absolutely nothing. Phrases like “Oh! He’s cute!” or “He looks like a nice person”, or even “The dude’s kind of short” were appearing in my head as they were thought by others around me, but from him: nothing. Instead, he was actually thinking about literature, wondering what books he would be introduced to in this class and hoping for a seat near the window, so as to be able to look at the beautifully lush forest outside. His mind was just as placidly calm as his demeanor. He turned towards the teacher once more and asked politely where he would sit. Mr. Philipps indicated a free seat next to the window in the front row. “I’m afraid you get front row," the teacher told his new student, and the new student smiled again and walked to his seat. He sat right in front of me. His thoughts were a reflection of his expression and he was elated to be seated next to the window. ‘This way, if I ever get bored, I’ll be able to look outside.’ After hearing such an innocent remark I smiled slightly and then turned my attention to my book once more.  
We were reading _Jane Eyre_. Well, I guess in my case I should say “re-reading” it. But I did not mind too much. While romantic novels were not exactly my favorite genre I could always appreciate the classics. Mr. Philipps spoke to the class, telling them to take out their books. He grabbed a copy from the shelf and passed it to Harry. The kid smiled and thanked him and Mr. Philipps proceeded to start the day’s lecture.  
I began to read, the day’s stress slowly disappearing from my body, being soothed by the calm thoughts coming from the new kid that sat in front of me. I could smell him, but it was very vague, almost muffled. His blood almost did not bother me at all as it was overwhelmed by the scent of pine and lilies, which I assumed must be the cologne or shampoo he used. Either way, it was nice and delicate, and it acted as a barrier, protecting me from the rest of the humans in the room. I felt very calm, almost as if I was having a nap, and when the bell rang I was startled. The new kid got up and walked out, not before saying goodbye to the teacher with a smile. As I got up to do the same I felt very relaxed and I thought to myself that it would be great if all my classes were like that. I exited the class and started walking fast as I had to reach Bella to walk with her to the gym for our last class of the day: P.E. 

* * *

Two weeks passed and I continued to enjoy my time in literature. It was the time of the day were I was at my most Zen, at my most relaxed. I did not pay much attention to the new kid since he really was not all that attention catching. He was silent but friendly, and most all, calm. He minded his own business and I did the same, much too busy with my relationship with Bella and my own life. I guess I was just as self-centered as any human.

It was once again 7th period and I was once again in literature. The teacher was reading and the whisper of the new kid’s thoughts and his scent were lulling me to a state of tranquility. Then, Mr. Philipps read a passage of _Jane Eyre_.  
“Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong! - I have as much soul as you, - and full as much heart! And if God had gifted me with some beauty and much wealth, I should have made it as hard for you to leave me, as it is now for me to leave you!”  
The passage put a damper on my good mood. It always happened when the word “soul” was mentioned in my presence, since I did not particularly enjoy a reminder of my soulless condition.  
‘I wonder what are the conditions to having a soul,’ I heard on the outskirts of my consciousness. It was the calm voice of the new kid, well... it was actually his inner voice: his thoughts. It roused me from my cloud of gloom and I began to actively listen to his thoughts.  
‘Other animals don’t have a conception of souls, do they? So they have one even though they don’t know what a soul is? Well, maybe that’s assuming too much. Maybe other creatures do have a conception of souls and I just don’t know. Other creatures certainly have emotions, they probably do have a soul. Is the condition to have a soul to feel? Is it to think? It certainly isn’t to be a good person. All human beings have souls, don’t they? No matter what kind of human beings they are: good or bad. I wonder… Could you really be soulless if you know what a soul is? Could someone with the brain capacity to conceive or comprehend the idea of the presence of a soul, be able to be a soulless husk, host of nothing?  Then again, I guess putting a limit to what has a soul or what doesn’t would just be arrogant on my part. Who am I to decide or even understand what has a soul? For all I know, pebbles have soul too. And for that matter, what even is a soul?’  
His reflection startled me. I had always thought of myself as soulless. But did I even know what a soul was? Why exactly was I so sure that I did not have one? I glanced up and looked in front of me, at the new kid. He was looking out of the window, his cheek resting on his hand. His green eyes, almost hidden by thick dark eyelashes, were pensive, lost in contemplation. It was at that moment that I paid attention to the new kid for the first time, really paid attention. And he never let go of my attention after capturing it fully. It was also the moment that in my mind he became **Harry**.

 

Harry

I decided to move to the Northwest of the United States because I liked its natural environment. Having grown up at Hogwarts, in northern Scotland, I wanted to live in a similarly more or less isolated habitat. Of course, I did not want to live completely isolated, but I still wanted to live a bit away from any big city and be completely surrounded by nature. I fell in love with the big trees in the State of Washington so I decided to move there. I wanted to live close to the Ocean, but not too close so as to be safe from any eventual tsunami. Call me crazy, but I am respectful of nature and it’s magnificence, so I was extra careful and chose not to live by the beach. With my luck, a wave carrying a shark would hit my house, and I would die not only by drowning but by being bitten to death as well.  
So, the city of Forks was the place I decided upon. Especially because the name of the city was so ridiculous I could not help but want to live in it. I kept wondering what I, as an official Forks citizen, would be called. After much fruitless investigation on the internet, I decided to move here to find out. For now, since I have yet to find someone to answer my question, I call myself a prong.

I moved into a house that was near the woods and I enrolled in the town’s high school. After leaving Britain I had decided that I wanted to dedicate my time to improving myself and my absolutely ignorant status. It was to be expected since I only had an elementary school degree under my belt, but now that I had the time I decided to get an education. My new aspiration was to become a very well-read intellectual fellow, the type of man that owns an enormous library full of books he has actually read.  
In addition, my future me would also: know how to play a musical instrument, be a fantastic dancer, a cinephile and a connoisseur of expensive wines and international gourmet food.  
I would sport a lush mustache to twirl when deep in thought and I would be a hippogriff equestrian (Which everyone knows is the ultimate horse. A hundred times better than a Pegasus which, anyway, could never hope to be a proper match to my manliness. After all, they are hornless winged horses and they certainly can’t compete with the supremacy of hippogriffs, creatures that could only be bested by a giant version of my beloved deceased Hedwig. RIP.)

To start on my journey of self-improvement, I did a little home renovation. I put a warded stable and corral in my garden for Buckbeak. Then, I bought many bookcases which I filled with books for the room I decided was going to be the library. I also bought an entire bookcase worth of cookbooks for Kreacher to learn and prepare me during the week. I would try my hand at them during the weekend since a truly elegant gentlewizard also knows how to cook for himself. I bought a big, magic-resistant tv and got myself a card to rent movies (I decided not to buy any because money doesn’t grow on trees. Or, at least, I don’t think there is a spell for that. If there was, then I would have no words for the Weasleys’ idiocy. Anyways, I like going out to rent movies because along the way I buy myself some fresh movie snacks. I can’t keep too big a stash at home or I would end up eating only junk food.)  
I looked for a dance and music instructor to come in and give me lessons after school, and I found one in Port Angeles.  
Finally, I decided to wait until I became a bit older-looking to grow a mustache. After a meticulous inspection in the mirror, I had come to the sad conclusion that I still had a baby face which would look absurd with a mustache. But just you wait! My vision shall prevail!

* * *

School was fun.  
The teachers weren’t savants, but I knew nothing anyway so my cup was completely empty and ready to be filled. Learning, as it turned out, was amazing. Being able to go to class knowing it wasn’t a synonym for potential death was great!  
The people were friendly and they treated me nicely right from the start, even though they did not know of me. They spoke to me, invited to me to “hang” and everything! Sure, they liked to gossip a little bit, but I let them be and looked at the beautiful trees when I got a bit bored with the conversation. I could never get tired of the trees. I would love to live in a tree, and it made me wonder if evolution had not happened backward. Monkeys were definitely the evolved ones, for living in the trees instead of houses.  
The weather was fabulously rainy, befitting a true Englishman such as I. Choosing Forks had been a fantastic idea! I could never have taken a sunny place seriously. And I would have risked getting a tan, Merlin forbid!  
My extracurricular classes were going splendidly and Buckbeak was becoming a proper steed. Not to mention I looked exceptionally gallant in my riding clothes.  
Every day I got to eat deliciously interesting meals, which Kreacher was having a lot of fun learning. My palate was becoming more and more refined by the day!  
My dance instructor, Mrs. Diaz, was teaching me how to waltz and I also happened to look particularly dashing in my dancing clothes. Such a coincidence!  
My piano lessons were fun and I was hoping to advance to the point of being able to play the keytar soon.  
Movie nights were very entertaining occasions as well. Buckbeak, Kreacher and I were currently engrossed in a marathon of Jurassic Park. I have to admit that the only animal that could be almost as awe-inspiring as Hedwig or as dignified as Buckbeak would be a velociraptor. It was a great disappointment for both us to find out the poor creatures had up and gone extinct. Buckbeak had a small crush on one of them, even if he vehemently denied it. Then again, they would not have made good steeds as they lacked the ability to fly. In which case, I would have been restricted to riding on the ground, and there is obviously no purpose in such an obsolete action.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I believe I did not mess up the English language too bad, but I am not a native speaker so who knows? Either way, I am sorry if any eventual mistakes made the reading experience less enjoyable.  
> If you are a beta, hit me up! I would love a second opinion before I post.
> 
> Also, the usual disclaimer: no character used in this fic was born from my gray matter. I am only borrowing and OOC-ing the f out of their original personalities (my Edward will always be a ball of denial, a tsundere)


End file.
